Andy Samson
Andy Samson is a Greek demigod, the son of Poseidon and the mortal Margaret Samson. He has more known demigod siblings (and siblings in general) than any other character. He has two younger sisters, Danai and Tilly, who ended up older than him by a few years because of realm travelling, and a twin sister who is a few years younger because of realm travelling. He also has three half-brothers and a half-sister on the demigod side and a half-sister and a stepbrother on the mortal side. He attends Camp Trinity. Series Andy is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * The Seelie Court (1) * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Andy grew up in Poland with his mom and stepfather as well as his stepbrother and half-sister. They lived on a farm and had many pet goats. He attended school with his best friends, Troy Smith and Autumn Stone as well as Julia Caesar and Ray Henry. When he found out he was a demigod, he learned to use his powers but kept it a secret. When he was 12, he went to Camp Trinity with Troy and left Autumn behind, not knowing she was a demigod too. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A The Seelie Court N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A Personality Andy is kind and funny, often making puns and he has a love of video games. He enjoys acting, though isn't an overly dramatic person. He is friendly with everybody and supportive of his friends and their decisions, helping them with their emotional problems. He is good at talking to people and is better at listening. Appearance Andy has greenish-blue eyes and somewhat spiky light brown hair. When he was 13, he was shorter than Troy, but he is now 5'10 and an inch taller than his best friend (something he enjoys pointing out). He is of average build and size. Powers Godly Parent * Communicating with Ocean Creatures * Communicating with Horses * Transforming into a Horse * Earthquakes * Hurricanes * Water * Breathing Underwater Nymph Powers * Acting Guardian Powers * Fire * Heat Resistance Magical Items * Silver Sword * Bronze Shield Magical Pets or Companions * Flare--a phoenix * Ocean--a magical horse Love Interests * Libby Rogers--girlfriend. * Autumn Stone--ex-girlfriend. * Jean--ex-love. Friends and Enemies * Troy Smith (best friend) * Hal James, Jackson Stevens, Ray Henry, Heather Green, Alex Hunter, Severus Turner, Sage Warner, Sam Walker, Gwyn James and Annabeth Hanson (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * He wants to be a famous actor. * He has owned many goats and they are often names for gods and mythological heroes. * Andy's first love was when he was eleven, right before going to Camp Trinity. He and a girl named Jean were close and loved each other, but she committed suicide and they were never together. ** His greatest regret is not being able to help her. * Andy found out that he was a demigod when he was seven, but didn't go to camp for another five years. * Andy and Poseidon had a father-son relationship when he was seven until he was five. * Andy's twin sister is two years younger than him and his sisters who should be four years younger are actually five years older because of realm travelling.